Sakura and her Oniichan
by nanaimoanimefan
Summary: A cute story about Sakura and her beloved Oniichan.


SAKURA AND HER ONII-CHAN.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.

Just a cute story I decided to write. Touya is 18 and Sakura is 5.

"Sakura?... Sakura?" He whispered.

"Hmm? Onii-chan? Is that you?" Asked Sakura while yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Yes Sakura, it's me. You fell asleep on the couch while I was cooking dinner."

"Sorry."

"Did you want to eat dinner? Or do you want to go to bed?"

No response. She fell back asleep. Touya realized that his baby sister was tired, but remembered that she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. He tried waking her again.

"Come on Monster, wake up." He said calmly while gently shaking her shoulder.

"Onii-chan, I'm not a monster." She said angrily.

"Come on. I know you're tired, but you haven't eaten anything for a while and I'm starting to get worried. Come and eat some dinner, then you can go to bed. Ok?"

"Alright."

He took Sakura's hand and led her over to her chair at the table. "Up you go." He said while plunking her in her seat. Sakura yawned again and rubbed her eyes. She took a deep breath and noticed how good dinner smelled.

"This smells good Onii-chan! It looks good too!"

"Ha ha, Thanks. I got the recipe from Yuki. He knows how much we love pasta and said that we should try this."

"IT'S TIME TO EAT NOW!"

"Mmmm. This is great. Please tell Yukito I said thanks the next time you see him."

"Sure."

Sakura took another bite and smiled. Her small, chubby legs swinging back and forth under her chair. Touya just looked at her and smiled as he happily took another bite.

When they were finished, Touya got up and collected the dishes.

"Didn't Daddy say he would be coming home today?" Asked Sakura.

"There was a big snowstorm and his flight got canceled. He won't be back until later tonight."

"Can you show me where he is?"

"Sure." Touya said while walking in the living room to retrieve the globe.

"See. We're here," He said pointing to Japan. "And dad is waaaaaaay over here" He said pointing to a little dot on the globe that represented Toronto, Canada. "Canada gets lots and lots of snow in the winter. And sometimes it snows so much that planes can't fly"

"Canada sounds like a fun place! If we got that much snow here, I'd always be outside and never come in."

Touya just laughed as he put the globe back on the mantle above the fireplace.

"Are you still tired Sakura?"

"A little."

"Ok, lets get you into the bath and ready for bed."

Touya took his sisters hand as he led her up the stairs and to the bathroom. He started the water and told Sakura he would be back in a minute. He opened the door to her room and walked over to her dresser. He grabbed her a clean pair of underwear and her favorite Pajama's and set them on her desk. Her Pajama's were a bright pink, had the feet still attached and yellow stripes down the middle where the buttons were.

He returned to the bathroom to find Sakura still standing beside the tub, but he couldn't see her for long as a mountain of bubbles came flowing out of the tub and onto the floor. Touya carefully made his way through them and felt for the taps to turn off the water.

"Sakura, what happened?"

"I just wanted to have a bubble bath." She said while giving her brother a wide eyed look.

"It's ok." He said as he tried to put the bubbles back in the tub.

He helped Sakura un-dress and put her in the tub. She giggled and started playing with the bubbles.

Riiiiinnnnnng! Riiiiinnnnnng! Went the phone.

"I'll be right back Sakura." He said while quickly walking out the door. He reached the phone in the hall and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello Touya." It was their dad.

"Dad. Where are you? Are you on your way home?"

"Yes, they got some planes De-iced and we're just boarding now."

"Sakura's was wondering where you are so I showed her on the globe"

"Ha ha how is she doing?"

"Good. We just finished dinner and she's in the bath right now."

"Good. Oh! Sorry Touya, I have to go, I'll see you soon."

"Ok, make sure you call when you land so I can come and pick you up."

"Ok, Bye."

"Bye dad."

CLICK.

He sighed and walked back to the bathroom. When he entered, Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmmm...I wonder where Sakura is?" He said in a playful tone.

He knelt beside the tub and said in a fake sad voice: "Oh no, Where oh where could she be? I can't believe I've lost her! I can't believe I've lost the Monster!"

She jumped up from under the bubbles. "Hey! I'm not a monster!"

Touya responded: "YAY! I've found the monster!"

Sakura just glared at him through the bubbles and grumbled underwater.

Touya laughed and was met with two hanfulls of water in his face. He stopped laughing and turned his head to see Sakura giggling at him. He reached down beside the tub and picked up a bucket of water. While still giggling at him, Sakura's face suddenly changed when he dumped the bucket of water on her head.

"Onii-chan! That's not fair!" She said as she looked at him.

He looked back and they both started to laugh. Touya reached in the water and pulled out the stopper to drain the tub. Sakura just sat there and watched as the water went down the drain, along with the bubbles.

"Bye bye bubbles! See you next time!" She said while waving her small hand. Touya wrapped a towel around her and picked her up. He held her in a way so that she could pretend she was an airplane.

"I'm flying! I'm flying!" She cried. "Coming in for a landing." Touya stopped and put her on her feet beside her bed.

"Stay there Sakura. I forgot the other towel for your hair." He said. He went into the linen closet in the hall and returned with the towel. Sakura was facing her window, looking up at the stars. She didn't notice Touya standing behind her. He got a mischievious look on his face and dropped the towel on her head, covering her face.

"Hey! Onii-chan!" She turned around to see him laughing at her. Her annoyed look dissapeared as she started to laugh along with him. He picked up her clothes and sat down on her bed. He pulled her closer and started drying her hair.

"Onii-chan?"

"What is it?"

"Can you read me a bedtime story?"

"Hmmm...I don't know... I'm not sure I remember how to speak monster."

"I'm not a monster!"

"Please Onii-chan?"

"Ok. But let me finish drying your hair and getting you ready for bed first."

He finished with her hair and helped her get dressed. "So. Do you know what story you want to hear?"

"That one." She said pointing to her favorite.

"Again? But I read that to you last night."

"I know, but I like it. It reminds me of when Mommy was still here."

"Ok"

He did up the last few buttons on her Pajama's and picked her up. He walked over to the book shelf and picked up the book. He handed it to Sakura and walked over to their reading chair, which was a nice big recliner. He sat down and put Sakura on his lap. She nestled into his chest as he started reading.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess, who lived at the biggest, most beautiful house in the land. Every day she would stare out her window wondering: "I hope today is the day. I hope today will be when I finally meet my Prince."

He stopped when he noticed something warm and wet on his shirt. It was Sakura drooling in her sleep. He put down the book and placed his hand on her back, causing her to smile even more. He yawned and noticed how tired he was, but he didn't care. He didn't want to move, fearing that he would wake her up. He sat there looking down at his baby sister, softly rubbing her back. A few minutes later, he nodded off himself.

"Oh boy that was a long trip." Said their dad as the taxi pulled away. He quietly let himself into the house and headed for Touya's room, expecting him to be at his desk doing his homework. When he got there, he noticed the light was off and he thought that he might be in the shower.

He walked towards the bathroom but noticed that Sakura's bedroom door was open. "I'll just take a little peek." He thought. He opened the door and saw that she wasn't in her bed, then he looked towards the chair and saw that they were both there. He placed his hand on Sakura's back and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead.

"Good night Sakura-chan." He whispered. He looked up at Touya and ran his hand through his sons hair. "Thank You Touya, you're a great help and a wonderful brother." He gave his son a kiss and told him that he loved him. He was about to leave when he noticed how chilly it was and grabbed the comforter from Sakura's bed and placed it over them.

"Good night you two." He said as he closed the door and headed towards his own room.

"You would be so proud of them." He thought as he looked up towards the celing. He started walking again when he could have sworn that he heard someone say:

"I already am."

THE END.


End file.
